WHAT?
by Lady Sasshomaru
Summary: The Teen Titans get transported back 500 years in the Feudal Era and fortunatly, or unfortunatly, for them, meet the Inuyasha gang


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or The Teen Titans

''Do not think you can defeat me, Titans. I was unprepared during our previous battle  
but I am unstoppable now. Do you see this?'', questioned Warp, as he held up a  
clock-like object. ''This is an Electroforestic Clock. This can send you back in time  
or ahead in the future, in this dimension or any other dimension I choose. I am  
going to send you back in time 500 years.''  
''Dude, that's not cool.'', whined Beast Boy, who wasn't so much a boy anymore.  
The Teen Titans were almost 20 yeas old, not Teens anymore. Beast Boy was now  
referred to as Beast Dude. He was 6'3, but still as green and clueless as ever.  
Cyborg, who was still the tallest reaching 6'8, was out of commission when his human  
half was growing. His old blue and white cybernetic half was gone, and replacing it  
was a new yellow and red robot half. Raven now had Beast Dude's old spot at being  
the shortest, coming to 5'10. She had grown her hair out and it came to her  
shoulder blades with 3 inches of black at the bottom. She hadn't intentionally dyed it;  
she woke up on her 18th birthday to black hair at the bottom. No matter how many  
times she had tried to cut the black out, by the next morning, there it was. She  
learned to like it over time. Starfire was 6'1, and had also grown her hair out, but  
her's was much longer than Raven's. She had her hair to her knees, but kept it  
braided because of an incident Robin had with his cape. He eventually abandoned  
said cape. They had been fighting and it had gotten caught in a machine, almost  
proving to be the end of him. Starfire kept her hair back to avoid a similar and/or  
worse fate. Robin was no longer the skinny, spiky-haired bird boy obsessed over  
a villain, but now a long-haired, muscular Titan known as Nightwing, with only a slight  
obsession with catching Slade. He became Nightwing when Beast Boy transformed  
into Beast Dude.  
''You're not as unstoppable as you may think, Warp. We defeated you last time when  
the odds were against us. No matter how prepared you are this time, we'll defeat you  
again.'', called Nightwing.  
''I'm truly flattered, Titans, you think you can stop me. No matter. I would love to finish  
this delightful conversation, but, sadly, your time has just run out.'' Warp then pressed  
a button at the top of the clock, sending a blinding light at the Titans, enveloping  
them as the clock struck 10:30.  
When they awoke, the felt completely misplaced. The one thought on all of their  
minds, 'Where are we?''  
The last place they where was the cave were Terra's stone body was. Beast Dude  
and the rest of the Titans had been visiting her when Warp appeared. But now  
when they looked around, there was no cave, no buildings, no cars, and no people. All  
they saw was grass, trees, blue sky, and an old well. A few feet away was Terra's  
statue. How had she been transported, also?  
''Whoa, Dude, how did Terra get here, too?'' Beast Dude asked the unspoken  
question in all of their minds.  
''Hmm, Warp's clock was made to send all the Titans here, and the light hit her, too.  
Stone or not, Terra is still a Titan.'', said Raven's monotone voice.' But we must  
be careful, she could get broken, and if she does, she can't be fixed.''  
A gasp was heard and all turned to see Starfire run up to the statue and yell  
at the top of lungs, ''SILKY!'' She picked him up and hugged him.  
''Silky is here, too?''  
''He must have followed Starfire.''  
''But why is he...wait, he's a Titan, too.''  
''Guys, look over there at that old well, I heard something move.'', said Cyborg as he  
pointed to the well.  
As they watched the well, they saw a yellow bag get thrown out of it. A few seconds  
later they saw two hands come over the lip of the well, they heard a grunt, and then a  
squeak. _Thud,_ and the hands disappeared.  
They all went over to the well and looked down. There, at the bottom of the well, was  
a young girl, around the age of 16, looking back up at them.  
''Hi!'', he yelled, ''Could any of you help me out of here?''  
''Umm, sure.'', said Beast Dude as he transformed into a Gorilla, jumped into the  
well, grabbed the girl, and climbed back out of the well, setting the girl down on  
her feet.  
''Thank-you so much. I would have been stuck down there for a while. I'm Kagome.  
Who are you all?''  
Nightwing stepped up and introduced them all as Kagome shook their hands. He  
then asked ''Kagome, could you tell us where we are?''  
''I figured you weren't from around here. You're in Japan, in the Feudal Era.''  
''Feudal Era?!'', shouted Raven.'' We're back 500 years in the past!''  
''That's right.'', Nightwing remembered.'' Warp said he was going to send us back  
500 years.''  
''Where are you originally from?'', asked Kagome.  
''We're form New York City.''  
''I've always wanted to see New York City.'', said Kagome.  
''Wait, how do you know about New York City? It hasn't been built yet.''  
''Oh, I'm not from this time, either.'' said Kagome.'' I'm from 500 years in  
the future; I travel back and forth through that well. But only Inuyasha and I can  
pass through it.''  
''Who's Inuyasha?'', asked Cyborg?  
''Oh, he's my friend. How did you get here?''  
''We were fighting a bad guy back in our time, and he had a clock that sent us back  
here.'', explained Nightwing.'' Do you know how to get us back to our time?''  
''Hmm, I don't, but Kaede might. Come on, you have to meet her and the rest of my  
friends.''  
Everyone started following her, but Beast Dude stayed behind and yelled, ''Wait!''  
They all turned around and Nightwing asked what was wrong. Beast Dude said ''We  
can't just leave Terra here, she could get broken.''  
''Who's Terra?'', asked Kagome.  
Raven pointed to the statue and said, ''That's Terra. She was turned to stone a few  
years ago. We've been trying to find a way to bring her back, but nothing has  
worked.'', said Raven.'' She was transported here, along with that bug.''  
''What bug?''  
''Oh you must meet Silky!'' yelled Starfire, ''He's the cutest little, ummm, Silky that  
there ever was!'' She hoisted him in the air and 2 inches from Kagome's face.  
Kagome, who had a phobia of worms, suppressed her screams of terror, trying to  
be polite. ''Cute.'', was as much as she could say.  
''Kagome,'' asked Cyborg,'' aren't you scared or freaked out by the way we are?''  
''What do you mean?'', she asked.  
''Well, I know you're not from this time either, but we're very different from regular  
people. Beast Dude can change into animals, I'm half robot, our friend is a  
statue, and we're all wearing weird clothes.''  
''I've seen stranger things before. I'm used to it.''  
''Stranger things like what?''  
''Well, for instance like...'' her sentence was cut short there as a loud voice starting  
yelling. ''Kagome, where were you? You said you'd be back last night. And who the  
hell are these people?''  
All turned except Kagome to see a man with long silver hair, all dressed in red with  
two dog ears atop his head.  
''Like that.'', muttered Kagome.


End file.
